


Daddy Issues

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blackmail, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Shame, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Blackmail shows up and drags up bad memories for Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 12





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write angst so bear with me. Also this is old and was done by request, so not my idea.

Daddy Issues

Cast: Dean Sam, Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Summary: An anonymous internet user tried to blackmail Dean and brings up some old stuff with his father.

Warnings: Mention of m/m relationship. Family drama, including shame. Fluff

A/N: this was a request and it was really hard to write given the parameters set. Still, I hope it ends up being something like what the requester wanted.

Dean didn’t spend a lot of time on the laptop. Well, not a lot of time doing anything productive. Porn didn’t count, though he guessed it was productive in it’s own way. At least if you had a dirty mind, which he certainly did. So of course he was flipping through pictures when an email notification popped up. He didn’t recognize the name on the address but the subject line read: You have 24 hours Dean Winchester before these pics become public. He was more than a little taken aback, so he opened the attachments.

What he saw brought back memories, some good, but mostly very bad. Dean lay across a bed, clearly in his boxers. He was young. Draped across him, in an equal state of undress, was another young man, darker than he but no less beautiful. More pictures followed, most of them just the two boys, but sometimes with another girl there too. Did he remember them? Of course he did. He couldn’t believe the pictures still existed. It wasn’t like anyone had smartphones then. And now someone was trying to blackmail him? What the actual fuck? Where had they gotten the pics. How did they know it was him and how did they even find him? Hard questions, so he started to think back, trying to figure who could have done it.

***

It was summer. Of course it was. He’d run off. He was surprised Sammy didn’t remember it, but he’d never brought it up. He’d been 19 then. He’d grown up a long time ago, but he wasn’t exactly well socialized growing up, and since he’d been old enough he’d been hunting with his dad. But he was still a teenager, and his rebellious phase showed up eventually. Sam wasn’t the only one who longed for a normal life.

Not that normal in upstate New York meant much. He got work as a ground maintenance crew member. Trimming topiaries and cleaning pools. It was good work, physical and outdoors, but no guns or blood. He was sick of that.

Erin was his age, and her parents left her alone a lot. They started seeing each other. Dean found that a lot of their dates included Erin’s best friend Will. Will was fun to be around, but was obviously gay. Dean didn’t mind. He didn’t feel threatened by the guy. In fact, it was nice to have another guy to talk to. He missed Sammy more than he’d like to admit.

He remembered very clearly the day Will got involved in he and Erin’s intimate relationship. They’d been drinking, and back then his tolerancce wasn’t as good. You were talking about all kinds of personal shit. Erin was bragging to Will what a good kisser he was. So Will decided to try it for himself. Dean had frozen, and then, to his surprise, had responded. He’d kissed Will just like he kissed Erin, and it was amazing. Will pulled back and both of them were pink and sort of glassy eyed. Erin was clappping. She said it was hot. And that was the beginning of that.

Like most horny teens they spent a lot of time in bed. They took pictures, because t was fun. Erin said the both of you should have been models. You were just happy to have them both n the life you had. You’d finally found a life of your own. You were on your own, working hard, making money, taking care of yourself. You were loved, for you, not because you were family, or a hunter, just for you. You were amazed and thankful every day.

Until your father found you.

He came barging in like he owned the place, and had caught you with Erin and Will. He dragged you out, laying a heap of guilt on you for leaving Sam. At least until you got back to the motel. Then his dad dragged you out into the parking lot, and did worse. Guilt was bad enough, but shame was worse. Your dad had plenty to say about you and your relationship. You actually cried as he ripped apart the beautiful thing you’d had. You’d been in love, and he broke it all. Made it very clear that none of it was acceptable. He left you outside to gather yourself so you wouldn’t cry in front of Sam.

That was the day you decided love just wasn’t meant for you. It was the second time your father had ruined that for you. You weren’t going to let it go for a third time. You were done. And you’d kept it that way. At least until Y/N.

***

Dean was looking at the laptop like someone had run over his puppy. That was not porn face. You came in the door, saw him like that, and your maternal instinct kicked in.

“Dean?” He startled and shut the screen, looking guilty. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he lied. “Just waiting for you. Did you bring food?” You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Nice deflection, but bad form. You know you can’t lie to me Dean Winchester. I know you too well.”

“No really. It’s nothing.” He ran a hand through his hair, but he couldn’t hide how upset he still was. You set down the bags you were carrying and went to kneel in front of his chair. You put your hands on his knees.

“You know you can talk to me, right? No judgement” Your voice was soft, your eyes tender when he looked into them. And he just sort of broke down. He told the story, showed you the pictures. He was clearly still eaten up with guilt and shame over the whole thing. You inwardly cursed John Winchester for being a selfish, homophobic shit and a bad parent. You had to sit on Deans lap to hug him, but you did it.

“Don’t you understand there was nothing wrong with being in love? Love doesn’t limit itself, only we do that. Your father was the king of all pricks. What you had with these people was a good thing. Don’t let your dad then or this asshole now make you regret love.”

Dean hugged you, his head on your shoulder. He couldn’t tell you. He couldn’t tell you about his promise never to love again, and the fact that he’d broken it. With you. For you. He just couldn’t say it. But when Sam came in he let you explain the situation, kind of. Sam went to work tracing the mail, without opening the attachments. For once he let it lay.

He found the person responsible and it broke Deans heart. It was Will. If anyone else had threatened him he’d be heading over to them to explain things physically. But he couldn’t. Not with Will. He ended up writing a very long email response. He could swear it was more than he’d ever spoke in his life. It boiled down to Dean saying he’d been in llove, and if Will wanted to share the pictures then fine. Dean wouldn’t stop him. He just hoped that the memory of what they’d meant to each other was worth anything Will would treasure them, just as he planned to do with the attachments he’d been sent. He never had a response, and never saw the pictures anywhere else. He assumed Will had just wanted closure. He couldn’t really blame the guy. He wished he had closure too, but his dad was beyond being responsible for his shit. This was as good as he was going to get.

You’d dragged Sam out to the bar for a few hours, trying to give Dean time to deal. When you came back it was late. Dean was watching old black and white movies in the dark, stretched out on one of the beds. You didn’t even pause. You toed off your boots and climbed in the bed. Dean lifted his arm for you without saying a word. You snuggled into his chest, trying to comfort him. Plus, you liked being close to him. Tough as Dean was you always felt somehow that he needed you. Today was one of those days. Sam didn’t say anything. He got into the other bed and turned his back. He fell asleep pretty quick.

“Hey, Y/n?” Deans voice was soft. You looked up into very green eyes and those freckles you loved so much. “About what you said. About not being ashamed of love?

There’s something I have to tell you…”


End file.
